Madder
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: SyFy's Alice. Updated to be a collection of drabbles and one-shots. Ch4 and Ch7 are M rated!
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" he asked, as she poured him a glass.

"Just try it."

He took a mouthful of the liquid, and his eyes widened. He froze a moment, then carefully, painfully swallowed.

"What?" he gasped.

"Flavored iced tea," she answered, a smirk playing about her lips.

Hatter seriously and deliberately set the glass down, and pushed it as far away from him as he could reach. "Alice, my love, I'm very sorry," he said, his voice full of regret.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid your world had just proven to be madder than Wonderland ever could be!"

_AN – Personally I rather like flavored Ice Tea, but I imagine Hatter would be horrified by it._


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter's expression is one of complete delight. "This is brilliant! Perfect! Genius!" He flings himself onto a couch with an expression of joy. "Come on, come on, you have to sit down too! We'll try them all!"

Alice complies with a sigh. She should have known better, but now there's no chance on earth she's getting out of here with Hatter any time in the next several hours. He said he was only looking for an armchair.

Why it didn't occur to her that Hatter would love IKEA, Alice wasn't sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything about Alice's world interested Hatter, but most of all, the sheer variety of _music_ completely boggled his mind.

He liked most of it, even the really odd things, like j-pop and polka, but Alice noticed he'd return again and again to one particular artist. With the famous group, or as a solo artist, Hatter had nothing but the utmost admiration for one particular guitarist.

"That's my mom's favorite band," Alice observed one day, as Hatter dropped the album into the CD player yet again, jumping to his favorite track.

"Really?" He paused a moment, then said, "Perhaps we should tell her the truth. About Wonderland."

"Huh? Why?" Alice was slightly thrown by the change in topic.

The frenetic guitar riffs dripped from the speakers as Hatter replied, "If she likes this band, then she'll understand Wonderland. I'm fairly certain they've been there."

Alice cocked her head and thought about the unusual riffs this guitarist always produced. "Maybe."

* * *

_AN: so…. it could be any classic rock band, but in my head, Hatter likes Lindsey Buckingham, the lead guitarist for Fleetwood Mac. And Buckingham's solo stuff is particularly interesting. _


	4. Chapter 4

I want you.

Wanting you is like a bitter taste on the back of my tongue. I can taste it, and I can feel it in the way my muscles tense at the thought of you, the rush of anticipation, the frustration of your absence. I can feel it coiling through me, creating an ache, a point of origin, a focused center that wants to break free.

Time is refusing to move, the old geezer sitting back and stalling like an old man lingering over his tea. I could swear the hands on the clock on the wall have moved backwards, and the slow progression of tick tock tick tock is the worst torture I've ever experienced. Time is awash in apathy and I want to tear the clock down and smash it to bits and then hunt for you. Murder the old man, damn the consequences, and let it all stop so long as we're together.

I want to find you and take you home and lay you down, to peal off your clothes and rub your feet, and caress your calves. To part your knees and slip between your thighs and taste that sweeter nectar that will ease the bitter want on my tongue. To hear not the martial beat of the clock but your musical sighs and feel the triumph of my name on your lips.

Wanting you is like dying slowly, and only you are the cure.

I want you.

* * *

_AN: Whew! Could be Hatter's thoughts… could be Alice's thoughts. Not sure. Probably Hatter – he's a bit more intense than Alice._


	5. Chapter 5

"You never tell me!" Alice shrieks, tears in her eyes.

Hatter stares at her as if she were a rabid Jabberwock. His eyes are wide and startled and fearful, and his mouth is hanging open, as if he tried to make some excuse but she's stolen the words from him before he could use them to twist and turn and make this about something else instead.

She takes a deep breath, but instead of calming, the tears break free, and she weeping as she wails, "You always make this about me – you always make sure I trust you. But Hatter, you aren't trusting me!"

His expression morphs into horrified realization, and an instant later, he's holding her close, whispering abject apologies into her hair, and his own tears are wet against her neck as he promises to do better, to allow himself to rely on her as she's come to rely on him.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, that's it?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

"No tragic past?"

"Nope."

"No dark family history?"

"Nope"

"No terrible secrets?"

"Nope."

"You just…. were born, grew up in an orphanage, became a conman, and won the tea shop in a poker game?"

"A game at which I cheated brilliantly, I might add."

"So, there's no strange and horrible Wonderland enemy or _anything_ that's going to rise up and try to tear you from my side?"

Hatter buried his face in her hair, pressing a kiss to the back her neck. "Nothing could ever tear me from your side, Alice."

She smiled. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Alice ran her tongue across her palm, then dropped her wet hand to slide along Hatter's erection. He gave a shuddering groan, muffled through their kiss.

She laughed softly against his lips. "Am I getting to you?" she whispered as she stroked him.

"You always do," he told her on a pleasurable sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is unbelievable, Alice, you have to come see this!" Hatter hollered to her as she arrived home from karate classes one evening.

She dropped her purse and keys on the stand, and followed his voice into the living room, where he was seated on the couch, leaning forward and waving his hands at the television.

"It's amazing! They're playing this game, yeah? And then suddenly, two of the guys just start _punching_ each other! And the crowd starts cheering them on!"

Alice laughed. "What is it, Islanders versus the Sabres? That's nothing, you should see the Rangers versus the Devils."

* * *

_I imagine ice hockey looks completely ridiculous to someone from Wonderland._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Complete AU moment, a What If? You see, we assume that either a) Hatter manned up and followed Alice, or b) Jack or Charlie made him wise up. What if it wasn't either?_

* * *

"–force yourself to breathe," the technician instructed, and shoved Alice out of Hatter's life.

Hatter gasped as she disappeared through the rippling surface of the glass. The sensation he felt was not unlike someone tearing out his heart and dancing a tarantella upon it. He could see himself in the Glass, looking shocked and surprised and battered.

A figure appeared behind his shoulder. "Boy, are YOU an idiot," commented the deep voice. Hatter turned to see that dark-skinned Oyster in the strange uniform standing behind him.

"Pardon?" Hatter asked, still dazed.

"Oh please. It's written all over your face, man. You just let the love of your life walk away, didn't you?"

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?" a blonde female oyster with a squeaky voice suddenly asked from Hatter's other side. "She was waiting for you to say something."

"She was not!" Hatter insisted, feeling a bit cornered. "She didn't want me. She couldn't. She deserves someone better than me."

The man rolled his eyes. "Which is why when the prince – king there, whatever – proposed, she said no."

Hatter blanched. "She said no?"

"Told him she wanted 'something different'," the woman confirmed. She eyed Hatter up and down. "You look pretty different to me."

"Now, seeing that the lady is a hero and all, I assume your intentions are honorable?" the man asked sternly. "You don't look like much to me, actually, but I'll bet you're willing to spend the rest of your life making her happy?"

"Of course!" Hatter snapped back, insulted by the implication that he'd do any less.

"Oh, good," the woman chirped. "There really does need to be a happy ending to this story. I mean, if she doesn't end up with the prince, then she should definitely end up with her best friend."

"What do you mean, end up with?" Hatter sputtered.

"Don't be silly. You know what I mean. You'll go through the Glass, find Alice, and kiss her properly. You totally blew it here, but you've still got a chance," the woman told him kindly.

"Hey you!" the man shouted at the technicians. "Set that thing up so this guy can go after Alice!" A few extra Oyster voices chimed in as well, indicating approval. More quietly to Hatter, the man said, "You were with her in the Casino. You shot the man that killed her father and threatened her. You helped her out. You stood by her against that Queen woman. You keep that up, you hear?" Hatter nodded solemnly. "Good. Go on, then."

"Good luck!" the woman chirped.

Hatter pulled his hat off, nervously twisting it in his hands. Somehow, this didn't feel like his idea, but at the same time, it was absolutely the thing he wanted to do. He wanted his Alice.

When the technician nodded at him to indicate the Looking Glass was ready, Hatter stepped through.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you ever wondered," Hatter asked, lying back on the couch and idly performing hat tricks one handed. "If perhaps your life was being written by somebody else as they went along?"

Alice looked up from her homework and made a face. "Lord, I hope not."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Because that means that one, I have no control over it myself, and two, sometimes it seems like they must be a very bad writer." She shuddered. "It's a _horrifying_ thought, Hatter. Thanks so much for putting that in my head."

He grinned. "Well, I rather liked the part of the story where we met."

"Sure. Okay, here's a thought: what if that writer had edited you out?"

Hatter sat up, shocked. Then he too made a face. "Wow."

Alice smirked to get a little of her own back.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice laughed at the present Hatter had purchased for her. She opened the box, pulling the necklace with its pewter pendant out. The long chain slipped easily over her head.

Turning to look in the mirror, she smirked at her reflection. "Thank you, Hatter. Though, I might have to shorten the chain up a bit."

Hatter reached around her shoulder to poke at the little top hat with the message _"In this style, 10/6"_ engraved on a little card. The pendant nestled further into the valley of Alice's bosom.

"I think it's just long enough," he said with a suggestive smirk. After all, the pendant rested in one of Hatter's favorite places.

* * *

_AN: see my profile for a link to the necklace in question._


	12. Chapter 12

_flashback to the end of the miniseries_

* * *

Alice couldn't stop touching him. She couldn't believe it – he was here, in her world! She clung to his arm as they left her mother's apartment, fleeing the pointed questions and awkward lies, leaving those all for another day.

Hatter grinned down at her, as happy to cling to her as she to him. He leaned over to give her another quick kiss before the elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting them out to exit the building.

"I just can't believe it," Alice said quietly, rejoicing in the feeling of his hand in hers. Part of her mind flew back to the first time he'd taken her hand, to lead her from that narrow ledge outside his tea house office. "I feel like I might blink, and you'd be gone."

"Try it," he suggested warmly.

She firmly shut her eyes, then opened them again to meet his amused gaze. "I still see you," she told him.

Hatter grinned broadly. "Well, now that we've seen each other," he said, his voice going low and husky, "I'll believe in you if you'll believe in me. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course," Alice said, returning his grin with one of her own.


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't dare tell him, but sometimes, the way he said her name just made her melt, with the seriousness and the warmth, and the little crackle in his voice on the initial vowel.

* * *

He tried not to let her see how easily she could manipulate him with just a look, and the way she said his name, all low and sexy and purring.


	14. Chapter 14

For Iellix

* * *

Alice had found the necklace online, and couldn't resist it.

Then it only took a short trip to the mall to pick up a coordinating 'outfit'.

She waited for an evening where she could get home early, and Hatter worked late.

When Hatter walked into the bedroom, he froze at the sight of her lounging on the bed, freshly made in all white satin sheets, herself clad in only a provocative pairing of blue lacy bra and panties, the necklace's silver chain glinting in the dim light.

After a surprisingly short moment, Hatter moved closer, his hand reaching out to toy with the bottle pendant as Alice smirked, admiring the blue liquid within, which perfectly matched her attire. She waited as he turned the pendant to read the tiny silver charm attached.

"'Drink Me'," he murmured. His eyes met hers, heat sparking between them. "Don't mind if I do…."


	15. Chapter 15

_(Takes place only a couple months after Hatter has come through the Looking Glass)_

"Alice?" Hatter asked, confused. He'd knocked on the apartment door, only to be greeted by the sight of Alice in a spectacular satin robe, blue with little gold critters embroidered all over it, with a pale blue sash around her waist. He noticed she had golden sandals on her feet.

She held a finger to her lips, while smiling enigmatically. She took his hand, drawing him towards the living area. Hatter glanced about, surprised at the change. Most of the furniture had been pushed aside, except for the low coffee table. No lights were on, though the setting sun glowed in the windows. Pillows surrounded the low coffee table that was left in the center of the room. Clearly Carol, Alice's mother, was not at home.

Alice grinned briefly at him before gracefully lowering herself to a pillow. On the table, a steaming clay pot simmered on a strange rack Hatter had never seen before, a purple flame licking its base. Beside it, a little clay pot and a pair of small handle-less cups stood on a tray, plus some strange implements he'd never seen before.

Hatter bit his lip, but then sat on a cushion opposite Alice. He was relieved to see her approving smile, though her lack of words disturbed him a little, and made him feel shyer than he normally would. They'd been together for several weeks now, ever since he'd come through the Looking Glass to lay his heart at the feet of the Alice of Legend.

With a sly glance, Alice turned her attention to the accoutrements on the low table. She shook out a folded napkin and carefully wiped down everything, from the cups to the strange utensils. Then she opened the small pot, and with the little bent stick, put green powder into both little cups with careful and precise movements.

Hatter watched with interest as she added steaming water from the heated pot to each cup. She picked up the funny brush and stirred the pots. Then she picked up one little cup, turning it within her hands, and offered it to him.

Hatter accepted the cup, watching her carefully. Her eyes, though sparkling and cheerful, told him there was something important happening here. He looked at the cup at his hands and carefully breathed in the fragrant steam. Ah, tea! Glancing back at Alice, he hoped for a clue as to how he should proceed.

To his relief, her eyes glanced down at the cup, tracing its lip, and he realized quickly he was meant to reverse her turns. So he turned the cup quickly in his hands, then brought it to his lips.

A burst of herbal flavors flowed over his tongue. The green tea had been enhanced with several floral touches, and Hatter savored them, before lowering the cup and giving Alice a warm smile.

She grinned before bringing her own cup to her lips and sipping delicately.

Too intrigued, Hatter asked "What is this?"

Softly, Alice replied "A Japanese tea ceremony." She took up the napkin again, carefully cleaning the bent stick scoop and the whisk. "Japan is where the art of judo came from. The Tea Ceremony has many different meanings."

Hatter cocked his head at her as he took up his cup to sip again. "What did it mean today?"

Alice shrugged a little. "It always means a lot of things. Mostly, it means taking the time to appreciate life, and the beauty of the moment." She glanced away shyly, then caught his eyes with a meaningful smile. "It also means... I appreciate you."

Hatter smiled warmly at Alice. That she'd gone to all the trouble to prepare him tea, and in a ceremonial way that meant something _to her_, made his love for her burn even hotter. "I love you too, Alice," he said. He sipped at his tea, his eyes never leaving hers.

Though she blushed deeply, Alice never let her gaze falter from his.


	16. Chapter 16

He'd never seen her laugh before.

In all their running and falling and getting soaked and shot at and arguing and hugging and kissing, Alice had never once laughed.

When they escaped from her mother's gimlet eyes and took to the streets of her city, Hatter eagerly told her all the amazing things he'd already learned about her world in the day he'd waited between following her through the Looking Glass and coming to her mother's apartment. And when her eyes widened and she laughed at one of his observations, he lost all track of thought.

Her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up her face, and the sound of her laughter went straight to his heart and his gut. Instantly, Hatter's lifelong ambition, which had already changed from "survive" to "Be with Alice", changed again to "make Alice laugh for the rest of our lives."


End file.
